Past and Present
by SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast
Summary: The past was altered. The present is a new world they know nothing about. Sequel to Nightmares and Daydreams.
1. Chapter 1

I stumbled out of the bed, confusion scribbled all over my face, "Whaa...where am I?"

Confusion was in Avery's eyes as she answered, "At home of course."

I have no idea how to respond to that. Where am I? What happened? She's still looking at me and I realize I must be acting strange, she must not know of the strange, what an understatement, situation I'm in. I try to quickly think of an excuse. "Well...I-I'm not remembering much right now, must have drunk too much last night...oops," I stumble over the words as my brain tries to process this.

"You? Drinking? That's different. Did something happen, dear?" Avery looks at me concerned before hopping out of bed and feeling my forehead for a fever. "You feel fine. Hmmm...why don't you get ready. I'll go make breakfast and then you can head out to The School."

"The...where?" I ask.

She looks concerned. "The place where the tributes train? Saturday's the reaping and you were working extra hard with this year's volunteers? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine, fine. I'll get ready. What's for breakfast?" I try to change the subject quickly.

"You'll see," she grins before dawning a bathrobe and sauntering out the door, down the steps.

This year's volunteers? What?

I throw on a pair of jeans and a t shirt, pull a comb quickly through my hair, and brush my teeth on auto pilot. What is going on? Obviously Effie and I changed things, but how different are they?

I stomp down the steps and into the kitchen. A breakfast way more extravagant than I'm use to is on the table. Like Capitol level extravagant. Avery said it was my favorite...but I have no idea what the hell it is. He could barley finish it without barfing.

"Want to walk with me to The School?" I ask her. I hope it comes across as wanting to spend more time with my wife, not that I have no idea where this place is.

"I thought you said I'm not supposed to go there?" Avery raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you're not going in, just near there," I shrugged.

She seemed thrown off by this. "Okay...I guess," she answered slowly.

She got dressed while I finished breakfast. By finish I mean throw down the garbage disposal. I'm not one for waisting food but...I shiver at the thought of one more bight.

It was a nice walk but we ended in the last place I would expect. "The Hob?" I murmured.

"Huh? That place was shut down years ago after you turned them in...remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Just...had a flashback for a second."

"Okay. I..I'll see you later. Don't be too late. I'm starting to worry about you," she gave me a tender smile.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek. I could barely do that without feeling like I'm cheating. Effie...Where is she?

I opened the door and made my way inside The School. There was equipment, weapons, mats, everything needed for training for the games. Several, what looked to be, students and teachers were already starting to work.

They were interrupted by a fight breaking out between two students. Not a training fight, a you-won't-make-it-to-the-arena fight. They kid's are a blur as the punch and claw at each other. I jumped in to stop it immediately. I have enough problems right now, I don't need another one.

After pulling apart the boy and girl only then did I recognize them.

"I'll see you in the arena," the girl growled.

"Looking forward to it," the boy responded with just as much venom.

Katniss and Peeta stormed off in different directions with murderous looks in their eyes and a thrust for each other's blood.

**A/N: Finally the first chapter of P and P! I hope you guys are ready for a roller coaster! **

**Unfortunately, I start school tomorrow (pray) so it's going to have to be a slow update roller coaster. Sorry.**

**A HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of N and D (Which is my first story ever to reach over 100 reviews!):**

**Guest (Thank you! It will all be explained in good time XD)**

**Doc95 (Awww, you thought it was Amazing? Thank you so much! Sorry this couldn't have been posted quicker)**

**Phoenix-Freedom (Well this is going to mess with your heart even more so prepare yourself!)**

**BrookeEffyJames (Sorry for the wait...)**

**Sorceress Of The Fake (XD Thank you so much and I'm not a PeetaXKatniss lover, but I might check them out)**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 (We're on Chatzy now so...I don't think I have to pm you)**

**Fluttering Phalanges (Thanks for reviewing chapter 1 of N an D XD! Thanks, their ICness means a lot to me)**

**Changolian (My story just got Changed...)**

**Innocentlilly (All in good time Twinny, all in good time...MWAHAHAHAHAA!)**

**Rose (Not the end, simply the beginning!)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! (And I said that in Caps Locks so you know this is serious) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Effie's PoV:**

I stretched and yawned as the sunlight streaming in from my window woke me. Still half a sleep I threw the covers back and stepped into the bathroom. After washing my face I squeezed some toothpaste onto a toothbrush. I glanced in the mirror and almost screamed. Instead a high pitched, mouse-like squeal escaped my thought.

I quickly rinsed out my mouth, not bothering to finish brushing my teeth, and sprinted to the window in the bedroom. The view that greeted me was the most dreaded one I could possibly think of. The Capitol skyline met my eyes.

My old, classy, inner city, escort apartment is the last place I wanted to wined up. How did I even get here? When I feel asleep I was a teenager at my parents house. When am I now?

The door bell ringing broke me from my trance. I promptly answered it, hoping it would be Cinna. Or any familiar face really. Almost, any friendly face.

"Effie! Darling, how could you answer the door like that?" Ruby stepped inside and slammed the door shut behind her. "What if someone had seen you? How could you let me see you like this?"

I glanced down at my pj's, a simple, baby pink shorts set. "I-I just woke up," what else could I say?

"Really? You're actually forgot didn't you! Someone alert the media! Effie Trinket forgot something!" Ruby laughed.

I could tell Ruby was expecting me to suddenly go, "Oh dear! How could I have forgotten!" but all I could offer was a blank look.

"We're all going to lunch? I was supposed to pick you up and then we were going to head out?" she spoke slowly.

"Oh right! Duh," I tapped the side of my head with my fingers and shrugged. "How could I have forgotten!"

"I don't know, but you sure can't go like that!" Ruby grinned. "You look like someone from a District! Completely colourless! Atrocious, simply atrocious!"

Well thanks is what runs through my head.

"I-I better hurry to get ready then! Make yourself at home," I turn to head to my room. What in Panem is happening?

Going through my closet makes me want to gag. After living in Twelve for so long I know how much of a waist all these extravagant clothes are, not to mention how hideous they look. No wonder Haymitch always made fun of me. I smirk as an idea pops into my head...it's not like they'd ever know.

I end up in a stripped black and white dress with a tight skirt and poofy sleeves that tighten at the elbows. Black shoes, cheery red gloves and wig to match. I do my makeup with powder white foundation, black eyeshadow and red lips.

Totally Capitol, totally in style, and totally clown-ish. They'll never guess that I'm making fun of them with this clown costume they call couture.

"Ready!" I call as I make my way down the steps back to the living room where Ruby is waiting.

She smiles as she stands up from the cushy couch. "There. Now that's the Effie I know. You look especially fabulous today darling!"

"Thanks!" I laugh in my mind. Little does she know...

I see a flicker of confusion and concern in her eye, but it's gone before I'm really sure it's there. "Shall we be off then? Oh, we'll be just in time."

"Of course," I smile and we head out the door to the lift.

We talk as we make our way down the street to some trendy restaurant. It's really more along the lines of her chatterboxing away about some trend or gossip while I nod and "Oh, wow really?" in all the right places.

Apparently 'we' is the same group of friends from high school as that's who's waiting for us at the table Ruby leads me to.

My mind is in another world during lunch, I'm listening to the conversation just enough to react semi-properly, but all the words seem to go in one ear and out the other.

"Effie?" Topaz asks.

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong?" Topaz looks genuinely concerned.

"No, not at all. Why?"

"You've been awfully quiet," Cindy answers.

"You and Chaff got in a fight again, didn't you?" Ace seems mad.

"Chaff and I?" I ask baffled.

"Effie," Lil takes my hand and looks at me with what I'm guessing is compassion, "you really need to break up with him if he's causing you to be this unhappy."

"Break up with him?" my eye's are wide. That implies we're together. Chaff and I...What?

"I really don't know what you see in him Effie. He's just ruining your reputation that old drunk!" Ruby comments, speaking a little faster than normal.

I'm dating Chaff?

**A/N: Wow. I didn't think I'd get this up this quickly. See what reviews do?**

**Speaking of which...thank you, thank you, thank you to:**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 (I hope this update was quick enough to save your life XD)**

**Rose (One of your favorite?! O.O! Thanks so much!)**

**BrookeEffyJames (Thank you! I'm happy/excited to be back!)**

** 15 (A Hulk size thanks for reviewing ALL of my thg stories! I'm glad you enjoyed them! And I hope you enjoy this one as well)**

**Phoenix-Freedom (If that's your reaction to the first chapter I wonder how this one effected you...)**

**Review and I'll send people you don't like into the games! :D! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Haymitch's PoV:**

Three of what appeared to be teachers pulled me aside as soon as Katniss and Peeta were under control.

"Haymitch, I know you said no, but I really don't think it's a good idea to send those two into the arena together. They'd be trying to get each other instead of focusing on getting one of them home," the guy said. Something in his voice made my brain place the face. A past tribute, which year I don't remember, but I do know his name. Coal Damon.

"Yeah Haymitch," one of the girl's spoke up, "we need another victor soon." Electra Hallows, was her name.

"No," was my decision without even thinking about it, "Katniss and Peeta have to go into the arena together."

"Why are you always so stubborn?" the third teacher spoke up. Her name was a little bit slower coming to me, but when it finally came I remembered her better than the others. Quiet little thing that hadn't lasted the first five minutes. Kit Ryder.

I looked at the ground then back up at them. Why was I being so stubborn? Obviously this isn't the same Katniss and Peeta. How could all of this been changed just because of what I did differently?

"They are going into the games. Together," I insist.

"Twelve needs to win the 76th games Haymitch! The District need's that extra food!" Electra burst.

My eye's went wide, "76th?"

**A/N: Yeah, pretty short one. But I figured since I was getting two up in one day...it's okay right? **

**A Career size thanks to:**

** 15 (I'm so happy you love it!)**

**BHall1701 (Just wondering if you've read the first one? If not this isn't going to make any sense and you might want to go back and do that)**

**Phoenix-Freedom (Yay! I actually surprised someone with the Effie/Chaff thing!)**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 (:D)**

**Gentlefurable (Thank you for both reviews! And thanks for the school thing...I'll try to survive)**

**Doc95 (Thanks for both reviews as well! I won't drag it out too long, but there'll be a small wait before we get that far) **

**Nerd Beckett (I'M BACK! BACK IN THE NEW YORK GROVE! Love that song...)**

**Just wondering, does anyone have a tumblr? **

**And you can review twice in one day if I can post twice! (Even if it is short...meh, you guys should know me by now)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haymitch's PoV:**

"Yeah, the 76th Hunger Games. This year's Games! You know, the one with the Reaping SATURDAY?!" Electra snapped.

I take a deep breath, then look between the three, meeting each of their eyes in turn. I try to remember what I can about each of them from the first time around. "Coal, you go cool Katniss down. I want her venting with that bow and arrow. Kit, try to get Peeta to talk. I want you to get him to tell you his exact feelings about Katniss. Electra...go make sure this place doesn't explode," I order.

"What about you?" Kit asks.

"I need some time to think. I'm going to take a walk and...clear my head," I answer.

"Something's wrong," I hear Electra whisper as I head towards the doors.

"I know, he never leaves early," Coal answers under his breath.

"We should just...follow instructions I guess," Kit adds.

I don't know if anything followed because I'm out of earshot and out the door.

My feet carry me somewhere as my mind is in a different time. A time where no kid from 12 would be in the 76th, and no Games would follow. So obviously there was no rebellion. For a second I wondered why before it hit me. Katniss wasn't in the 76th, no spark to start the flame.

I doubt there will be one if, or when, she goes into the 76th. This isn't the same girl.

What else has changed? Married to Avery...What about Effie? Is it cheating? Who is it cheating on?

How did this even happen in the first place? How was I suddenly 16, then back to normal age with everything messed up? How did I end up in Wonderland?

Besides, what did I change that effected things THIS much? What's happened in all this time?

How, how, how? Why can't things just be simple?! For once in my life! I was actually happy with Effie! Katniss and Peeta were like kids I'd never had and never wanted. My life was as good as it's ever been, but no. I guess this is someones idea of a sick joke. My whole life has been a sick joke!

I finally start to realize where my feet have carried me. Victors Village, but not to my house. To the house next door, what should be Maysilee. What could be answers. Dang, I'm brilliant even when I don't know what I'm doing, I smirk to myself.

Taking a good look at the place I realize how run down it looks. The same lack of care mine had before Effie.

I tentatively walk up to the door and tap on it a few times to no avail. I check the door knob. Unlocked.

"Maysliee?" I call as I step inside.

There's no answer but I hear a sharp intake of breath from what I assume is the living room if the layout of the houses are the same.

"Maysi-oh crap!" is what falls out of my mouth when I see her.

She's slumped over in a chair, almost as thin as a skeleton. Her long, knotted, hair is tied back in a ponytail that it's probably been in for days. Her face is gaunt and hollow looking with dark circles under her eyes.

The room is a mess. Empty bottle's and what look to be strynges litter the floor. The stench of alcohol is failure to me and I suddenly have the over powering urge to plop down in a chair and drink with her. A drink actually seems like a great idea at the moment.

What had Avery said about me not getting drunk? Obviously my little blast to the past didn't only change everyone else, it changed me as well. What was I like? What have I done? Was it really me?

No. No more questions, I'm here for answers.

Maysilee's eyes seem to be permanently glazed over when she looks up. "Haymitch."

"Maysilee," my voice is strong but quivers at the same time.

She stands up like an old woman. Makes her way over to me and gazes at my face for a moment before turning and heading back to her chair. Her blurry eyes find a spot on the floor and she just stops. Freezes to stone, wither in thought or not I don't know.

"What are you doing here?! How can you show your face here?!" she bursts with more force than such a fragile creature is capable of doing.

"I-I just want to talk to you," I speak as if talking to a dying animal. How else am I supposed to?

"Talk?" she laughs bitterly. "Now you want to talk?" there are tears in her voice. "How dare you! After everything you've done NOW you want to talk? As if that's going to make it all better?"

"What did I do to you?" I ask in bafflement.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Maysilee jumped out of her chair in rage. "EVERYTHING! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID! EVERYTHING!

"No, let me be more specific. First you broke my heart. Then you chose HIM instead of HER when you knew, you knew, he wouldn't make it, but she still had a chance! And again it's your fault! Kids happy to go into the arena and it's YOUR FAULT! Then you brake my heart, again. Unhappy marriage, made a mistake loosing me, I was so happy. But nope. You didn't want to be with me you just wanted me. Do you remember now you bastard?" her thoughts were all over the place and didn't flow, but her soft tone hurt more than an ax to the stomach ever could. What had I done?

I couldn't understand what she meant at all and I guess it read across my face. "DON'T EVEN PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW HAYMITCH! DON'T EVEN! I KNOW HOW GOOD OF AN ACTOR YOU ARE AND I'M NOT FALLING FOR IT AGAIN! JUST GET OUT! GET OUT!" she screamed at me. I was oddly relieved at the anger in her voice. Anything, anything, was better than that defeated voice of a skeleton.

Maysilee jumped to the bookshelf to her right and I was surprised her legs didn't break with the movement. Before I knew what had happened a hardcover book smacked me hard in the jaw. "JUST TAKE THAT AND LEAVE NOW! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN JACKASS! OUT OUT OUT!"

Completely dazed, I picked the book off the floor and followed her instructions.

**A/N: This chapter isn't as long as I thought it would be...meh, whatever. I'm glad I was able to get it up so quickly. **

**But what do you guys think of Maysilee? Any guesses on what happened to her?**

**Speaking of people sharing their thoughts, thanks to:**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 (I know, they need to be longer...I'm trying Okay?)**

**Doc95 (DUN DUN DUUUUN! This is what's next XD. I hope it was as good as the first two twist-things. But the explanations will start soon)**

**Gentlefurable (I'm glad you thought it was good. I try not to rush, but my chapters always end up so short for some reason *shrugs*)**

**Phoenix-Freedom (That would be sweet, but boring! I have waaaay more exciting feel-wrenching plans!)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! (Such an original sentence right?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Effie's PoV:**

I ripped the stupid wig off as soon as I got home. It was giving me a head ache. Actually I'm not sure if the wig has anything to do with my head ache or if it's more from the discovery that I'M DATING CHAFF?! How does that work out in any timeline? I mean sure we're great friends and I have nothing against him but...dating? What I need right now is a nice bath, that's it, just some time alone to think!

The warm water and bubbles felt wonderful as I sank into the tub. I got to take a deep breath before the thoughts attacked. How...what...how did this even happen? Any of it! The teenager thing was weird enough and now...this?! How did what we changed even come to this anyway?

Needless to say, it wasn't a very relaxing bath at all. Thoughts plagued me and whenever I seemed to come close to figuring _something_ out it seemed to flutter just out of reach. I sighed as the water drained in frustration more than contentment. It really wasn't a content sigh at all. What in Panem could I be 'content' about? Content isn't even in the same universe as my life right now.

The doorbell ringed again just as I slipped back into my pj's, the only thing not totally ridiculous that I seem to own. I had to pinch the bridge of my nose between my fingers in order to refrain from screaming, people were the last thing I wanted to see right now. No, that's not true, _Capitol_ people are the last thing I want to see right now.

I paint a smile on my face just like a reaping, and make my way slowly to the door. I know it's rude to keep whomever it is waiting, but I just can't bring myself to care right now. Peaking through the peephole my mouth drops.

Fling the door open I practically tackle the other person. "CINNA!" my grin couldn't be more genuine.

**A/N: Again, short, but two in one day. I honestly have no idea how I'm writing so much even though it really isn't that much...does that make sense? **

**Anyway! To those who take the time to review a huge thanks! You guys are the major reason I have the inspiration to be able to post two chapters a day!**

**Here's to:**

**Doc95 (Don't worry, I have plans for both...writing them though...)**

**Gentlefurable (DON'T SAY THAT IT'LL JINX IT! And golden? Oh stop it you!) **

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 (...O.O I have no idea how to respond to that...)**

**A Blazing Mockingjay (I'm glad you enjoy it, and all in due time. I understand though. I'm like "DARN IT GRACE UPDATE FL ALREADY!" yeah...We shall fangirl together!)**

**Eh, you know what to do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haymitch's PoV:**

My head was spinning as I made my way back to The School. What the hell had happened to Maysilee? I mean I know she would be a bit messed up from the games, we all are, but what had happened to make her go that far off the deep end? Damn I need a drink.

How long has it been since I last drunk? Before any of this started...so basically a lifetime. Damn I need a drink.

A few people turn their heads as I make my way back into The School, but my entrance goes mostly unnoticed. I just watch for a while, trying to figure out how this works. I ask a few students different questions, trying to pass it off as a test and it seems to work. From what I gather two boys and girls from each age are trained, then I choose which pair will go into the games.

A competition for the chance to die. Lovely.

As I made my way around the room I eventually ran into Coal again who was keeping track of how many laps the 14 year olds did. "Haymitch," he greeted with a nod.

"Coal," I replied and was about to continue when he stopped me.

"What's that?"

I followed his eyes to my hands. I forgot I still had the journal Maysilee had thrown at me. "Oh, nothing."

Coal snatched it out of my hand and flipped through it in confusion, then anger. "Don't 'oh, nothing' me. This is your journal! Where did you get this?" he demanded.

"From Maysilee," I shrugged.

"What?! What in Panem were you doing at Maysilee's?! You know she's batshit crazy!"

Confusion laced through my voice, "I just...wanted to see how she was doing."

"Don't give me that crap! She's been in the same state for 20 years now. Ever since Marry went into the games."

My eyes widened. She'd lost her sister to the games? No wonder. "What?"

Coal's expression turned to a stunned deer, then to a soft expression I couldn't understand. "She went into..._his_ games," Coal prompted.

He must have seen the uncomprehending on my face, "Preston's Games?"

I took of right then. Just ran. As fast as I could. Around the right side of the building. I stopped when I just couldn't go any more, right near the back corner. I threw myself against the wall and sunk down until I was sitting.

Preston's Games? No. Those two words just don't go together. They don't match up. Are unequal. Because Preston doesn't have a games. My brother doesn't have a year.

**A/N: Wow I had some writer's block for this. Hope it came out okay.**

**And if you're wondering how Preston and Marry got reaped it's because since Preston didn't die he still had his name in the reaping. Because the number of slips wasn't the same the way they were printed was just a bit different, placing Marry's name where it wasn't the first time. I hope that makes sense.**

**On to reviewers! The people I love as much as I dislike school:**

** 15 (I LOVE YOU FOR LOVING THE STORY!)**

**Rose (O.O That's just...wow...the fact that you would say that...wow, I'm honored) **

**Phoenix-Freedom (That sentence scares me a bit too...XD)**

**Gentlefurable (Golden? *GLOMP*)**

**Doc95 (You will learn more about Cinna soon)**

**A Blazing Mockingjay (I read Obviously in Snape's voice :D)**

**I wonder if you guys have to go back to read your reviews so that my replies make sense...huh...**

**Anyway! Shameless self promotion time! PLEASE go read my new oneshot "Twelve". It's a bit of an odd pairing but I hope you guys will enjoy it. (And reviews on it would be fantastic too. I'm thinking of writing a multi chap for the pairing, so I'd love to know if you'd be interested) **

**REVIEW OR A CAREER WILL GET YOU! Not really, but it'd make me happy! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haymitch's PoV:**

There was exactly two people that I wanted to see at that moment. Only those two. Anyone else and I'd rip their thought out. No. No more violence. No more death.

Two people and that's it. Effie and Ripper.

I can't get to Effie right now, but maybe I can find Ripper. I'm thinking clearly enough to figure out where she'd be. I'm thinking much too clearly actually.

**Avery's PoV:**

I heard the door open and slam shut. "Hello love!" I call a bit concerned.

"Hhhi," I hear Haymitch, but something about his voice sounds wrong.

I dust my hands off and make my way from the kitchen to the living room. "Is something wrong?" and then I see him. Holding the wall for support he makes his way over to me.

"Sssweethhhart you look different," he throws his arm around me and then I smell it. He reeks of alcohol.

"Haymitch?" I ask.

"You know, you look better when you're night briiight pink," he's stone-cold drunk. That doesn't make any sense at all.

"Honey, why don't you go sit down. I-I'll get you some water okay?" I try to help him to the couch.

Haymitch stumbles along and takes another swig of the bottle in his hand that I had failed to notice. I place my hand around it, "I think that's enough of that."

"No," he growls. His foggy eyes seem to focus just a bit. It's frightening. I've never seen him like this before. He's never had more than a glass of wine at dinner from time to time.

"I...I'll just go get that watter," I back up into the kitchen and go immediately to the phone.

"Hello?" I hear the voice from the other end.

"Coal, I have a problem," I skip the greeting. That horrid woman from the Capitol would scold me for bad manners but I don't even care.

"What's wrong?" he must have sense the seriousness of the situation from the tone of my voice.

"Haymitch is drunk. No, not drunk, completely waisted! I don't know what to do! Did something happen today?" I whisper in a panic. What's wrong?

Coal sighed, "Yes, I hoped that was the end of it, but turns out I was right. He went to Maysilee's today."

My mouth dropped open. "So this is her fault! That wicked wench did this to him! I'm going to carve her heart out with a spoon when I see her!" The rage coursed through me. How dare she! A few minutes with that..._thing_ and my husband is drinking like an alcoholic! Let that strumpet rot in her own filth!

**A/N: Eh, this was supposed to be funny, but then I got writing and...that.**

**Thanks to my reviewers: **

**Gentlefurable (Thanks for the ideas...:) MWAHAHAHAAA!)**

**TheGirlWHoWasOnFire21 (Your review inspired this! Not really funny though, sorry)**

**A Blazing Mockingjay (I love Snape so much! My OTP is Snily! Do you ship him with anyone? And I'm glad you liked the chapter too!)**

**Love you all, review, normal stuff...**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Effie," he smiled a bit as we hugged.

"Oh, come in, come in. Make yourself at home."

We settled into the living room and I got the feeling this was going to be a long talk.

There was a moment's pause before he said, "I've been waiting for you."

My eyes widened, oh no. "I'm so sorry. We were going to meet somewhere? It slipped my mind," I tried to cover.

Cinna smiled, "I wasn't waiting for Effie Trinket, I was waiting for Effie Abernathy."

"Oh," I couldn't stop my smile from beaming, "How long have you been here?"

"Effie…" he paused, "I never left. I've been here since I was a teenager."

"Oh…oh my word. That must have been awful." Reliving everything all over again. I'd have to go to the boarder of my imagination to think of something worse.

He nodded. "It was, but I survived. That's not the point though. Ace was talking about how strange you were acting today, so I rushed right over.

"Effie, this is a very different world. Inhabited by a very different Effie."

"I heard. The Chaff thing…"

The corner of his mouth twitched up, "Yeah, hearing about that for the first time was…interesting."

"I'm not sure I want to know."

"Good, because I don't really know to be honest. I do know what happened to Haymitch, who I assume is here now too."

"Haymitch! I've been so worried about him."

"I know. If he's here too, you should be. The Haymitch of this world is…let's just say our Haymitch would want to punch him."

"Why?" I asked confused. How could he be –that- different?

"I wish I wasn't the one to have to tell you this, but let's start with the fact that he's…married," Cinna sighed.

"Okaaay. We're married, so?"

Cinna glances at the ground before meeting my eyes with a sad smile, "He's not married to you Effie."

My jaw drops. "WHAT! WHO!" I demand.

"Remember how his girlfriend was killed the first time? Well she survived this time and they got married," he answered.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. The thought of Haymitch with another woman infuriated me. It's one thing to fake a relationship with Maysilee in the games, it's a completely different one when he's MARRIED TO SOMEONE ELSE! I take another deep breath.

Cinna looks at me with genuine concern, "I can give you a minute alone if you'd like. Need some time to process?"

"No. What else about him should I know?" I ask as calmly as possible.

"Well, thanks to Haymitch 12 is now a Career District."

This is not going to be a fun conversation.

**A/N: O.O I HAVE 40 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I WOULD MAKE YOU ALL PIE IF I COULD! But I can't, so hopefully another chapter will do instead...**

**A HUGE GINORMOUS THANKS GOES TO:**

**TheGirlWhowasOnFire21 (Little does she know indeed...)**

**A Blazing Mockingjay (That's the first review I've ever gotten that had nothing to do with the story XD)**

**Doc95 (Thanks a billion for both reviews! Preston...uh...O.O...heh, about that)**

**Rose (OMG I LOVE YOU *GLOMP*)**

**Gentlefurable (She really would have)**

**Guest (Hello again Fire)**

**I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY I LOVE YOU GUYS AGAIN! EVERY REVIEW MAKES MY DAY AND OH GOSH, I JUST CAN'T RIGHT NOW...**

**Review please! *puppy dog face***


	9. Chapter 9

**Haymitch's PoV:**

For the first time in a long time I woke up feeling perfectly normal. Never thought I'd actually miss hangovers.

After only a spiked mug of coffee downed I made my way to the School. If I'm going to be stuck here for a while then I sure as heck ain't going to leave things like this.

Kit, Coal, and Electra's eyes are all on me as I enter. "Okay everybody come here!" I call and the tributes give each other a confused look before coming to the center of the room.

I take a sip of my coffee before I begin. Actually it's less coffee than...a bit of pick me up, but that's not the point. "Okay, I've heard your mentor's opinions on who should go into the arena this year...But, which of you believe that you're ready to go?" I hold my breath hoping I'm wrong.

I'm not. Every single kid above the age of 12 raises their hand. My eyes harden. "No. You're not. None of you are. No one will ever be ready to go into that place. Do know what it is? The Arena is Hell on Earth. It's aweful, horrifying, and you will NOT be the same once you leave. You _will_ never leave. Imagine every single one of your nightmares becoming real, that's what every second in the Arena feels like. So, I repeat, how many of you are ready to go?"

Everyone was silent. No one moved. I took a deep breath before continuing, "Unfortunately, two children do have to go. This year, those two will be whoever's reaped. Unless you have one hell of a good reason, no one is volunteering."

Everyone started protesting at once. "What exactly is a 'good reason'?" a boy about 17 asked. There was silence in anticipation for my answer.

I looked directly at Katniss, "If your sibling gets reaped."

There was another eruption of protests.

Electra strode to the front by me and everyone automatically quieted down, "You will all now go back to practice while us mentors...discuss some things."

The kids wandered back to where they were previously, muttering to each other along the way.

Electra immediately turned on me. "Are you crazy?" her whisper was harsh.

"You don't tell the future tributes that!" Coal added.

"Who are you and WHAT have you done with Haymitch Abernathy?" Kit looked as shocked as her words sounded.

"Yeah," Coal was serious, "What's been going on with you? First you go see Maysilee. Then you get drunk! YOU! The man who I don't think has ever had more than one glass of wine in his entire life! And now you're saying things like THAT?! It doesn't make any sense Haymitch! What has been going on?"

"Look, I know you THINK you know me, but I really don't care. I'm in charge and this is how things are now," I look them each dead in the eye.

Kit looks away sheepishly. "Guy's let's just listen to him, I mean he is in charge..." she mutters and trials off.

Electra gives me a death glare. Starring me down. I meet her gaze. "Fine," her voice is controlled.

"I don't think we should do this," Coal looks to the side and says forcefully. He then meets my eyes and gives a quick, unhappy nod.

"Good, now I need to talk with Peeta."

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long guys! (Fire, sorry for the with drawls) This is probably going to be more the speed I update from now on though because the school play is starting soon. Sorry, I'll try my best to get stuff up as quickly as possible!**

**Almost at 50 reviews in the first 8 chapters O.O I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! **

**Gentlefurable (teehee...Cheffie...honestly never thought THAT would be in one of my stories)**

** 15 (Sorry it's been a while)**

**A Blazing Mockingjay (Oh I love Snape it's totally fine! (LINE!) ehehh...anyway, I'm glad you have an opinion towards Avery, even if it's negative that means I'm doing my job with characters! And yeah...Chaff and Effie...I have my reasons)**

**Doc95 (Twists and Turns...DUDE IF I WRITE A THIRD ONE THAT IS SO GOING TO BE THE TITLE!)**

**TheGirlWhowasOnFire21 (I will not kill you now! It's mostly your fault I'm getting this up so quickly! Now about the fanart of Electra, Coal, and Kit...)**

**The Girl In The Pointe Shoes (Thank you! I'm glad you like it! This plot is...well it's definitely something and I hope you enjoy all of it!)**

**So everyone review, especially those up there^ because I know you're good at it! Now all the other readers should prove they are too! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Effie's PoV:**

"So tell me again? I said it felt like a dream?"

Cinna's voice was kind from the other end of the phone, "You said you remembered what happened, but you didn't always remember exactly what you said or why you did the things you did."

"And why does that make sense again?" I asked.

"Because if the Effie who had known the future was suddenly gone then the Effie left wouldn't know why she had done the things she had. Logically her mind wouldn't accept the knowledge of things she hadn't lived so it blocked them out all together," he repeated for the umpteenth time.

"I'm sorry Cinna, I'm just nervous."

I could feel the smile in his voice, "It's okay Effie, I'd be there with you if I could."

With a sigh I looked around the train car. "Reaping tomorrow, only natural to be nervous right?"

"Only natural."

I gulped as I stepped of the train. This is it. The moment I finally, finally get to see him again.

There.

There he is. Come to great me. But he's not alone. Haymitch has his arm around someone. A redhead who had a baby in her arms.

The redhead waved at me with a satisfied smirk. Haymitch didn't even glance my way. His eyes didn't leave the redhead. I felt a cannon ball hit my stomach. How could he? He loves her more than me.

The redhead turned her head and slowly kissed him, mocking me. Haymitch didn't protest in the least.

A lady would never do this but I might as well have been a tiger because I could feel my claws come out.

I marched over, grabbed the back of her porcelain neck and pulled her away from him. Spun her around and smacked that bitch hard!

Her eyes were wide when she turned back to me. Five gorgeous, gruesome claw marks decorated her face.

My jaw dropped and my eyes slowly turned toward my hand. Where my fingernails should be five long, dangerous claws took up space. In the same slow fashion my eyes traveled to Haymitch only to see pure disgust.

I awoke with a jerk, heart pumping.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait, but things have been crazy. I'm sorry to say that this will probably be my update speed for a while because of the play starting. I hope you all stick around for it though! **

**And thanks to TNLOCK for giving me the claw idea!**

**And to my AMAZINGTASTIC(see? I can make up words) reviewers: **

**Gentlefurable (Yeah, we all love Haymitch! He's not one to sit back, so I thought that would be realistic)**

**Doc 95 (Interesting is good, I'm working on making them longer, like always *sigh*)**

**A Blazing Mockingjay (Yeah, I wanted to make this world a stark contrast so a non-drinking Haymitch was a must. This chapter was mostly for you! I hoped you like the "mega bitch-slap")**

**The Girl With The Gun (Spoilers *If you watch Doctor Who, read that in River Song's voice. If you don't watch Doctor Who this will mean nothing*)**

**Rose (I'm so glad you think I'm improving! I hope I continue to)**

**REVIEW OR FACE THE TERROR OF THE DELEKS! (Sorry, watched a lot of Doctor Who today :D)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Maysilee's PoV:**

Again. Here it is. Again. The Reaping.

The one day a year I force myself into sobriety. Force myself out of my escape and into punishment. To watch those kids _happily_ volunteer. Every year a reminder of what I've started. And it's that time again.

I make my way to the square early, just like all the other mentors, with my head pounding. I can feel their stairs and glares but by this point I don't care.

Electra, Coal, and Kit were whispering to each other before they stopped to shoot me some looks, but they're quickly bored with me and turn back to their conversation. This isn't strainge or new at all, but something strikes me as wrong. I have to ponder it for a moment before I realize what it is.

Haymitch isn't with them.

Usually the first one here and the leader of the pack something must be really wrong for him to be late. Maybe the Escort, an appropriate title in more ways than one, got here a bit early.

I head up to my seat on the platform and people watch for a bit. I don't like to look up at that stage for too long; brings back bad memories. About ten minutes before it starts Haymitch finally stumbles in, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who would call it a stumble.

To anyone else it'd look like he sauntered in as he usually does except for a bit later. However, even though he's doing a great job of covering it, when you've spent as long as I have killing your liver, you know a hangover when you see one. Now this really confuses me.

Besides that one Capitol party that we've both agreed to never speak of again, he's never been drunk in his life! What in Panem...

He makes his way to his seat, nodding in greeting to all of us, even me. Another thing to add to the list of odd behavior.

The man called the Mayor soon comes out with Miss Oh-So-Bubbly-And-Dim-Witted following him. I blink in surprise when I see her. Somehow she seems...toned down? Effie Trinket toned down? There is definitely something wrong with the world today.

Even her toned down is still ridiculous though. White, caked on makeup, bright pink wig with a green flower, and matching green dress. The toned down feeling comes from the shape of it though. Besides the bright colour, the dress really isn't that extravagant. More fitted and lacking her usual ruffles and poofs.

She doesn't greet any of us, simply sits down and waits to play grim reaper. But something's still different in the way she does so. She's less nose-in-the-air and nervously plays with her rings. I must have been less sober than I thought if I never noticed this before.

That's when it starts. The beginning of the end for at least one child from 12.

It's the same old boring spiel that I tune out. Effie gets up and says her bit, but I listen to that this year. And it does seem different. She's speaking faster than she usually does. Her smile seems so fake on the screens around the square.

What's happened in this last year?

She reaches her hand into the bowl my name was drawn out of. Back to the microphone, deep breath, "Primrose Everdeen!"

She almost sounds...relieved.

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" a girls voice shouts, half excitement, half concern for this Primrose. Another oddity. The volunteer doesn't wait for when their supposed to.

Effie doesn't seem to mind this chance of schedule, that's a first, and let's the girl come up.

On to the boys.

Instead of the usual show-y drawing, Effie plucks the first name her fingers land on and rushes back to the microphone. "Peeta Mellark," I know I'm not imagining the relief for a second time.

Something is definitely off this time, not necessarily wrong, but off. I can tell this isn't going to be a normal year. The way these two are acting, something in the air, I don't know how I know, but I do. As Miss Kiss-Ass-And-Whatever-Else-She-Has-To would say, it's going to be a big, big, big year.

As soon as the children are saying their good byes I head to the mentor's room. I can feel the shock as I go through the doors. This is something no one expected, not even me. Usually I just go home, and but I didn't let myself chicken out. I have to do this, I don't know why exactly, but I know it's important.

I locate Haymitch across the room and mean to make my way over to him when I'm stopped by Coal. "Hey Maysilee! Long time no see! Let's talk for a minute." He drags me out the door before I can protest.

"I just need to speak with-"

"I know," he cuts me off, "but it's not going to happen. Just go home. I don't know what you did to him last time he saw you, but you're not going to speak with him again, ever. Go home and drink like every other day."

"You think I would want to talk to him if it wasn't important? I hate him and all he's ever done, but I need to speak with him," I snarl.

"Go home," Coal says fiercely.

I smile innocently and sigh. "Okay, but there was something I wanted to say to you too. Oh, what was it...oh yeah, I remember now. NO!"

I burst back through the doors before he can stop me and dash over to Haymitch before Electra or Kit know to.

"I need to talk to you."

"I would have never guessed," he smirked. By his tone I knew he meant go ahead.

"I want to be Katniss's mentor this year," I blurted.

Electra, Coal, and Kit's mouths all dropped. I never wanted to Mentor. I never even wanted to go to the Capitol. I was actually kind of surprised Haymitch's reaction wasn't one of shock either. He just smiled like he'd been expecting this. "Okay," he nodded.

"WHAT?! BUT-BUT _I'M_ KATNISS'S MENTOR!" Electra screamed in protest.

Haymitch looked at her calmly, "No, Maysilee is. You can mentor next year."

"BUT SHE'S NOT QUALIFIED!" Electra spat.

He smirked, "She won the games. She even won a Quell with twice as many tributes. If anything, I'd say that makes her _more_ qualified than you."

"But she's a _drunk_!" Coal spoke up.

Kit still looked very uncomfortable, almost like she didn't know who's side to take. I'll have to remember that for later.

This time Haymitch looked annoyed, "And I see no reason she can't be a mentor as well. Maysilee will mentor Katniss. You all can still come to the Capitol to watch the games if you want." His tone let everyone know that the conversation was over.

I couldn't help but smile even though I had no idea why I wanted to do this. I'll probably regret this later, but for now it's a good thing.

**A/N: Oh my gosh! A decent sized chapter! O.O**

** I'm sorry for the slow update but I have some bad news. I might stop writing this. I know how I want it to end, but I have NO IDEA how to get there! So if you want this story to continue I need your help. 1) What are the questions you still want answered (besides how did they get there) I need to know so I know what plot points I have to hit. And 2) ANY IDEAS? Seriously, I need help for the next...about 10 chapters I think. I have nothing, so any ideas no matter how crazy? 3) Any feed back at all helps motivate me so that's always helpful!**

** Speaking of reviews...Thanks to:**

**YOUCALLTHATaKIS5 (In the last chapter Haymitch didn't do anything to Effie. It was a nightmare *tehe, puns...*)**

**Gentlefurable (Oh, gotta love Avery. Right? XD)**

**A Blazing Mockingjay (:D I'm so glad you liked it! And me! *hugs* You're an awesome person as well!)**

** Seriously guys, if you want this story to continue, I need suggestions/reviews or I will have no inspiration. **

**P.S. Also it would be great if you checked out my new story The Freedom Games :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Effie's PoV:

"I missed you," I whisper between kisses.

"I missed you too," our lips met again.

Our hands roamed over each other and our lips didn't separate until we absolutely had to come up for air.

"It's been to long," I panted.

He sighed. "Much."

"A lot's happened," I gulped.

He paused for a second. In the darkness of his train cabin I couldn't read his face. "A lot."

I kiss him again, but he isn't responding the same. Not as...passionate?

I slip my hands under his shirt and start to remove it when he breaks are kiss.

"Haymitch?" I ask after a beat of silence.

"Effie, I...I can't."

Confusion is writing all over my face. "What?" it comes out sadder than I want it to.

"I'm married."

"Yeah, to me. Remember? I am your wife!" I protest.

"I know. I love you Effie, you know that. But here...I'm not married to you."

"That's the other Haymitch! You, this one right here, is married to me!" I can't believe this is happening.

He doesn't say anything.

"Do you-do you love her more?" I can barely choke it out. No. This can't be happening.

He cups my cheek in his hand, "Of course not. But if this is how things are going to be now...we might have to make some sacrifices for the...greater good, I guess?"

My jaw drops. Tears push at my eyes. "Greater good? I am your wife, I'm the greatest good you're ever going to get!" I know it sounds whiny and self centered, but I don't care. I was tortured. I still have episodes where I relive it. And what got me through it? Knowing that when it was all over I could be with this man. After all that he's telling me no for the 'greater good'? I already sacrificed everything I could for the greater good.

"Effie, that's not what I-"

"Oh that's exactly what you meant! You're always the self sacrificer! But for once I'm not going to let you. You already fought for the 'greater good' in our world. We can't be trying to free this one too! Haymitch we have to focus on going home. Our home. With Katniss and Peeta, and...You can't leave me! After everything! You-you just can't! You can't leave me because a different version of you is married to someone else. You, this Haymitch right here, is mine. Not her's. I love you and you love me and we're going home and..." I had no idea how to finish my statement. No language has been invented for these emotions.

"I'm sorry Effie, I shouldn't have stopped," he made to kiss my neck but I pushed him away.

"No," I said getting off the bed. "Not until you want me. Not until you really choose me. If you want to live some fairy tail ending with Avery then I will hate it, but that's your choice. I get it, she was your first love. Who is some Capitol bimbo compared to that? I guess I'll just see you at breakfast."

"That's not what-GAH! Why do I mess everything up!" I heard as I marched out the door. There was a crash but I didn't care. My heart was already in more peaces then any vase could be.

**A/N: Yay! I'm not stopping this story! That's the good news, bad news is the updates will probably be a lot slower, more this speed, thanks to the play starting up, but it will continue. **

**Thank you so much guys! I would have stopped if it weren't for you! So *hugs***

**And to the people who saved this story:**

**Gentlefurable (I have a plan for Johanna so I'm glad your interested)**

**BrookeEffyJames (That is helpful! I wasn't going to put too much more of him in, but now I will definitely take that into consideration)**

**Anon (Thank you for thinking my story is worth saving. You're review is really what gave me the idea of how to continue. Not exactly, but it got me thinking. So HUGE thank you)**

**A Blazing Mockingjay (Tehe...the Chaff scene...And I'm sorry for breaking your heart! It will continue though!)**

**And remember, Reviews are cool.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Maysilee's PoV:**

Breakfast seemed like someone had baked us all into an awkward cake. Like the car was made out of delicious chocolate awkwardness and we were all trapped inside suffocating in it.

Everyone seemed to be in their own little world, unsure of what to say. The eight of us were quiet as mice as we ate. Not that I would have cared if they were loud, for once I woke up without a headache. True, I wasn't very rested from the nightmares, but I didn't have a pounding headache or the need to vomit.

I don't know how long I can survive like this.

**Electra's PoV:**

I had to force my hand not to shake as I moved my fork from plate to mouth and back again. It's like I could feel it coming, the anticipation suffocating.

Back to the Capitol.

Unlike everyone else, I have to 'choose' to come back every year wither I'm mentoring or not. How else could they sell me?

The memories of those creatures- they didn't even appear human- touching me makes me want to gag. The thought that more are going to be added to the list of things to forget makes tears want to start flowing.

Who knows how many time's I'll be sold this year. I just know it will be a lot, it always is, especially if I'm not mentoring. The year after Kit's games was the first year I didn't mentor, and I was sold twice every night. Who knows how many it will be this time.

And Maysilee's taking my only little bit of protection. If she waists it, I'm going to kill her like I did to District 1.

I remember being told what would happen to me. President Snow himself had pulled me aside to speak during my Capitol stop in my Victory Tour. I wasn't sure what I was feeling, nervous definitely, but I didn't know wither to be excited or worried at the time. Now I know I should have ran as fast as I could. Not that it would have worked.

"Electra Hollows. Our new Victor. Congratulations," he smiled.

"Thank you sir."

"You are quite popular here in the Capitol you know."

"Oh. R-really? I didn't know that," I was so confused as to where this was going.

"What about back home? In 12, how's you're family taking it?" he asked.

"Great. They're extremely happy for me."

"Good. And how do you feel about them?" Snow said. This is where the first shot of panic when through me.

"They're my family sir," my words came out breathless and pleading even though I didn't know why.

"It's funny you know, how words change meanings over time." He made his way over to the window in his office. The view of the Capitol at night was stunning, but something about the way he looked made me think he wasn't seeing it at all. "The word escort for example. You know what it use to mean, Electra?"

I gulped. "No."

"It use to be a term for a woman who sold herself to men. Now it's the title of one of the most respected careers in Panem. Funny how the word made a complete 180, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes. Funny," I said without a trace of humor.

"Well in the future, as it will be applied to you, it will use it's first meaning."

"W-What?" I coked out.

"They are your family after all." I got Snow's message loud and clear. "You are dismissed, enjoy the rest of the party. Afterwards I'm afraid, you'll be a bit busy."

I got out of the chair and made my way over to the door in shock. Had the president of our country just turned me into a hooker?

"Oh and Electra," he called, "Don't worry, you went for a more than fair price."

A loud bang shook me out of the memory.

**Coal's PoV:**

I sighed in frustration as Maysilee spiked her morning tea. Of course. She couldn't stay sober if any ones life depended on it. Unfortunately, it does.

She slipped her flask back into her jacket, I was honestly surprised she was up and dressed, and went to reach for her tea. BAM! The table shook as Katniss stabbed the table right in front of Maysilee's hand with a butter knife.

All was silent for a moment.

"THAT IS MAHOGANY!"

"Congratulations, you just killed a place mat," Haymitch smirked.

Haymitch and Effie shared a look, and for a second I thought I imagined it, but then they both burst out laughing.

I didn't get the joke, none of us did apparently, but it was nice to catch a glimpse of the old Haymitch. Sure, he wasn't one to laugh all the time, but he was one to flirt with anything in a skirt. I smirked as I remembered his confusion that one year when kilts were the big fashion in the Capitol. Now that was entertainment.

**Kit's PoV:**

Haymitch's laugh made me think of him. I hate what Haymitch has been changing into lately, but at least he hadn't reminded me of him lately. I'd never tell Electra or Coal that though, I never even told them about him.

The unexpected glimpse of him in Haymitch caught me off guard this time. I guess that's what made it hurt more.

It's cruelly funny how a stupid crush can have so many side effects. Well, in this case, I guess it would be two stupid crushes.

Back in training that stupid crush on the teacher. I don't know why I was attracted to Haymitch, he was too old for me, but I guess something about the powerful guy just brimming with personality, with a bit of mysterious sadness underneath, appealed to me. I thought there was no one else like that. When I found out there was...I shouldn't have gotten attached.

The 65th Hunger Games is not the place you should find love. No Games are. The Hunger Games is love's grim reaper, and that was a lesson hard learned.

Everyone was so surprised how much I'd changed after the hell hole called the arena. From the youngest person Haymitch had ever let in the games, brimming with deadly confidence and skills, to the shy little thing I am now.

I'd felt so special when he picked me that year. The 18 year old was furious she'd never get her shot. Haymitch had just told her, "You could never bring home all that food and supplies for the District. You should be thanking me, I'm saving your life."

I laughed as she ran off crying.

If I'd of waited one more year then maybe I'd still be that person. The confident Victor that should have been what blossomed from that confident tribute.

If I'd have waited one more year, maybe that girl wouldn't have brought supplies to District 12.

Maybe they would have gone to his District instead.

**A/N: I know not much happened, but we did learn about our victors there! Well, besides Coal...tehe, I have plans for him though.**

**Anyway I'm liking the length of this one more, and the update speed. Don't get use to it though, I make now promises. **

**A thanks to the amazing:**

**YOUCALLTHATaKIS5 (Sorry I didn't include you in the last list! You know I love you Fire! And you know how much I'm trying with the length. Don't hate please!)**

**Phoenix-Freedom (I'm glad you liked it and it got an emotional response, even if it was sad! Thank you for reviewing though!)**

**Gentlefurable (You think it's in character, creative, and I have a great style? LET ME LOVE YOU!)**

**Faith (Don't worry, there will be plenty of Hayffieness, but I didn't want everything to be perfect right off the bat. Thank you for your review!)**

**Okay I am really hoping to break the 70 review mark! So please help me with my goal and REVIEW! **

**And remember, if you like it tell your friends! If you don't like it, tie up your enemies and force them to read it as a form of torture! As long as they review, I'm okay with that!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Haymitch's PoV:**

I woke up with a glass of water, some headache medicine, and a tabloid magazine on my bedside table. I didn't remember much since waking up on the train the previous morning which was never a good sign.

Sighing, I sat up only infuriating the headache more. I took a big gulp of water to send the medicine down my thought. Next, I picked up the tabloid. My eyes must have popped a bit when I saw the cover. A nice photo of Chaff punching me in the jaw. Lovely.

Flipping a few pages I plopped back down onto my pillow.

This really can't be good.

_ We all loved watching the Tribute Parade last night, but a couple mentors left with a few fresh battle wounds. _

_ The night had started off weird for District 12, when mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, had shown up obviously drunk to watch the parade. Now on several accounts Haymitch has been seen condemning the use of alcohol, so we have to wonder what pushed him. _

_ However, the real drama started after Haymitch walked up to District 11 mentor, Chaff Douglas, and tried to hug him. We all know about the tension between the two mentors. Several eye witnesses over the years have confirmed that the two don't get along. Not that it's unobvious in the few chilly times they've appeared on air at parties together._

_ This time apparently Haymitch seemed to try to exchange a friendly greeting. A hug, and it's even been reported that he whispered something into the other man's ear. If he did, whatever he said must have angered Chaff. For Haymitch was punched squarely in the jaw. This reporter wonders if this fight might have been caused by Effie Trinket. _

_ Infamous for her countless affairs and tendency to cause friction between important people. We know the seductress has come between this specific two before and we wonder if history has repeated itself. As you all know, we won't stop until we find out the truth._

I've said it before and I'll say it again. That's just lovely.

**Chaff's PoV:**

He knew. Haymitch Abernathy knew.

All of us in the rebellion have a code phrase to greet each other with. And. _He_. Knew.

That disgusting thing knew.

**A/N: Yay! I'm back! Sorry about the wait, but I warned this might happen so you can't throw rotten fruit at me. But if you want to through good food, that'd be alright! I'm kind of hungry!**

**Anyway, thank you all for keeping up with this story! I'm not huge on this chapter, but I hope you guys still like it! Special shout out to my friend Fire who I'm trying to murder with feels by updating this. And for all of you reading Freedom Games there will be an update soon as well. I just need to finish typing the chap and have it betaed by the amazing Innocentlily!**

**To my FANTASTIC reviewers:**

**A Blazing Mockingjay (I'm glad you like the back stories! I was a little weary)**

**Gentlefurable (Yes! Kit liking Haymitch XD I had fun writing that part. And I feel so bad for Electra too :'( but I wrote it...*sigh* I'M SORRY LOVE OKAY! And yes, Coal shall be explaied all in good time! Also, I'm glad you liked the movie moment and didn't think it was cliche)**

**BrookeEffyJames (I actually didn't have so much of Electra's story at first when I wrote the chapter. So I did something I NEVER do and went back and edited/wrote more of it and I guess it's a good thing I did)**

**Gdreams (I'm glad you like my other characters, I'm not great at coming up with OC's so thank you! and yes Mahogany will always hold a special place in my heart from now on)**

**So if you would like to see your name in this list next time or have a question you would like answered or something...REVIEW!**

**P.S. Did anyone guess who Kit's crush (besides Haymitch) was? (No Fire, you can't answer -_-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Effie's PoV:**

I was quietly sipping my tea and waiting for Haymitch to wake up. I had the other Victor's take Katniss and Peeta to training and told them to mingle for a while. The TV was playing a recap of the Tribute Parade and as I watched it each tribute's brutal death flashed in my mind.

I knew the moment Haymitch came out of his room. No one can slam a door like Haymitch. I swear if it comes off the hinges again...

He storms into the room with a very angry, "What is this?!"

Calmly I mute the TV and turn my attention to him. "A tabloid. You and Chaff fighting made the headlines."

"Oh yeah, I saw that. But what is this about them calling you a SEDUCTRESS!" Anger radiates off him.

"We don't know what I was like in this timeline," I say coldly. I'm still not happy with him.

"I DON'T CARE! THAT'S MY WIFE THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT!" he rages. One of my least favorite things about Haymitch is his tendency to go on long rants when he's angry. Usually he's drunk when he does it, but even when he isn't he never censors what he says. I doubt he even realizes what he says.

"I'M SICK OF THESE DAMN CAPITOL CREATURES THINKING THEY KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT EVERYONE! THAT'S WHY WE CHANGED IT! BUT NO! I DON'T GET TO JUST BE HAPPY I HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL THIS SHIT AGAIN!" I can tell he's completely lost it. Blind rage mode has engaged.

I stand and wearily make my way over to him. "Haymitch..." I tenderly place my hand on his shoulder. Bad idea.

He gives me a quick glance and turns away in disgust. He roughly grabs my hand and throws me back, momentarily not registering who I am, only seeing a Capitol drone.

The shove sends me off my feet and I hit the floor. And it's failure. It's all too failure.

I suddenly realize where I am. This isn't Haymitch. This is whoever they decided to put in a mask. The penthouse melts away back into what it truly is. My cell.

My hands start to shake. "N-n-no. No! NO! NO! PLEASE I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" I sob out.

Tears start flowing freely and my wordy yells turn into plain screams of terror. All the air is sucked out of my lungs and it feels like someone is ringing my neck. I try to choke out a sob. I try to pull in breath. It doesn't work. IT DOESN'T WORK!

Finally I pull air back in and despite the pure pain it causes I screech it back out with all my strength.

The Haymitch impersonator kneels down next to me. I know it's the end. My hand is shaking.

**A/N: Well okay, now you know it was all just a hallucination of Effie's. **

**YEAH RIGHT! This is just a cliffhanger! There will be more! PFt, I wouldn't end it like this.**

**Anyway! I didn't think I'd be able to update this soon but I was reading through the reviews and got an idea and BAM next chapter! (See, they really do get chaps up sooner.)**

**Speaking of reviews! Thanks to:**

**YOUCALLTHATaKIS5 (No one will ever dispute you being the number 1 fan sweetheart)**

**A Blazing Mockingjay (Thanks for guessing! I'm not going to tell you if you're right or wrong though because of a later plot point, but it's great to hear what people think! And yes! Some AU World Effie characterization!)**

**Gentlefurable (I didn't even think of that...Thanks for making my writing seem better then it was! And thanks for the idea for this chapter! I hope the plot continues to amaze you because I'm just making this schist up as I go along XD)**

**Guest (I'm glad you like it! I was sure if the 'article' sounded very tabloid-ish so I'm glad you thought that line fit! It was one I was most on the fence about!)**

**So for the same 3 to 4 of you that review every time, please continue to do so! And to any other readers out there (*taps glass* hello?) feel free to REVIEW PLEASE! (Because every time you don't your name gets added to the reaping bowl once more!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Haymitch's PoV:**

I gasp when I realize what I've done. I turn to apologize instantly when it hits me that I've just shoved my wife to the ground.

All the warning bells in my head go off when I see the look in her eyes.

Ever since the Capitol tortured her, sometimes she'd have a type of flash back to it. She would think I was an impersonator sent to hurt her instead of myself. And I've just set one off.

Cautiously I kneel down next to her. Carefully I touch her cheek. "It's just me Effie, just me," I whisper. I have to be soft right now.

I remember the first time she did this. It scared me to death. I had no idea what was going on, and I was lucky Annie was visiting because she knew what to do. Annie told me that I had to be tender and prove it was really me.

I have nightmares about every single one of these episodes.

Effie flinched back from my hand. Her eyes were squinted shut and she was just repeating the word "no" in between sobs.

"Effie. Effie, look at me. It's just me, Haymitch. I'm not going to hurt you."

"LIAR!" she shrieks and I jump back.

There are very few things on this earth that can make me cry. But seeing my Effie like this. A reminder of what horrors she had to go through. The memories of her pain becoming more than memories. My eyes water. Anyone who would make fun of that I'd punch so hard they landed on Jupiter. She didn't deserve what happened to her and I can cry because my Effie was hurt.

I sit down next to her and wrap my arms around her gently. I won't try talk; I'll just let her cry.

At first this makes her scream, but I don't let go. If I let go I lose her. That won't happen again. Ever. I will not lose her.

After what feels like centuries she realizes I'm not hurting her. Pulling back she looks into my eyes. She always looks into my eyes as she's coming out of it. It's a good sign.

Once I asked her why she always did that. Her answer was that as she was being tortured she always knew it wasn't me because no matter how close the person looked to me, the eyes were always wrong.

Personally I find that a bunch of romantic crap, but if it gets my Effie back I'm not going to complain.

"Haymitch?" she breaths. "Haymitch," she confirms to herself. "Oh-oh gosh, I-I'm so sorry I must have-"

I squeeze her tight. "You just had a mental attack and you're apologizing? Only you Effie, only you."

She presses her lips to my cheek and mumbles, "Only you Haymitch, it's only you."

**A/N: Gah! I wish I could give you guys longer chapters but it's like my mind is like "haha no." **

**Anyway, bad news time. My play is coming up in two weeks so I more than likely will not be able to get another chapter up until after then. I'm so sorry guys, but I will continue it after then. I wanted to make sure and get you guys a chapter now because of the wait. Hopefully (pray) after that time the chapter will be longer!**

**So to my AMAZING reviewers:**

**Gentlefurable (I'm glad you liked that line so much! 'twas one of my favorites for the same reason, they know each other so well)**

**Guest (I am sorry for any emotional damage this story is causing you but you should keep reading because there will me more :D)**

**YOUCALLTHATaKIS5 (Ta-da!)**

**Guest (I hope this chapter answered your question)**

**Guest (Thank you for the review that I'm not sure how to respond to)**

**Hunger Games Hungery (Thank you for reviewing chapters 1 and 15! I'm glad you like my story so much!)**

**You guy's know the shpeal: REVIEW!**


End file.
